


Fifteen First Dates

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I tried to get all the ships in here, Lost track whoops, M/M, M/M/M/M, OT4, Oral Sex, Polyship Roadtrip, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Suggestive humor, Teasing, explicit in chapter 3, i think I succeeded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Noctis has been wanting to treat his boyfriends to a romantic evening out together. But given his position and the extra-ordinary nature of their polyamorous relationship, it's not as easy to plan a successful date as he first imagined.Ch 1 for Day 1 of Chocobros Week 2017 // "First Date" (Teen+)Ch 2 for Day 6 // "Party Games" (Mature)Ch 3 for Day 7 // "Free" (Explicit *wink wink*)





	1. Fifteen First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The title is a blatant rip-off of that romcom movie "Fifty First Dates" - which I have never seen and doubt there's any relation to this fic. 
> 
> Side notes: 'The Via' (a restaurant in this story) is a nod to Kingsglaive, where Regis hosts the treaty gala on top of his hotel, the Caelum Via. // The Honey Bee is a reference from FF7 *snicker*

 

They’ve been dating for a few months now, the four of them. The transition from ‘friends’ to ‘boyfriends’ to ‘lovers’ happened so gradually, so  _ naturally _ , that it’s hard for Noctis to draw a line between the different relationships over time. 

With Prompto, for example, they’d held hands and even kissed long before they had thought to put a label on it. With Gladio, the ‘lovers’ part came first and then things had mellowed out from there. With Ignis…. Well, Noct is fairly certain he’d considered Iggy his boyfriend way before he knew what that word really meant.

Despite the occasional awkward group hug or squabbling over who gets to sleep next to whom, Noctis and his three boyfriends have a very comfortable arrangement. Or so he thought, until the night he decides to bring up the idea of going on a date. 

“A...date,” Ignis repeats in such a deadpan voice that Noct immediately knows he’s outnumbered. 

“You sure that’s a good idea, dude?”

Casting Prompto a pout ( _ Et tu, buddy? Et tu? _ ), Noctis tries his best to defend himself. “Why wouldn’t it be? We’re all dating, what’s so wrong with wanting to do something romantic together?”

“Oh, nothing,” Gladio’s voice booms from behind him, and Noct whirls around again. “Unless you consider that, a) there are  _ four  _ of us and b) you’re the  _ prince of Lucis _ . We’d be on the front page of every tabloid in the kingdom by morning.”

“I’m inclined to agree, Noctis. It hardly seems worth the risk.”

Even Prompto nods, albeit slowly. “Like, what’s wrong with just hanging out around here? It sure beats all the flashing cameras and y’know, dealing with your  _ dad _ finding out.”

_ Ugh _ . He loves them, he really does. But why do they have such a hard time seeing things from his perspective? “Look, I get it. It’d be a big risk.” He gets to his feet and walks from the sofa over to where Gladio is lounging on his bed. The big guy raises an eyebrow, tucks his book away and sits up as Noctis makes to join him. “But you all mean everything to me. We should be able to do the same things as other couples, it’s not fair to you all if we can’t….”

Across the bedroom, Prompto and Iggy exchange looks. The blond is the first to stand up and make his way over to the other two, with Specs reluctantly on his heels. “That’s sweet, Noct,” Prompto smiles, settling down onto the mattress between his prince and Gladio. “I mean, maybe there’s a way to compromise?”

“You mean, have a date somewhere without all the prying eyes?” Gladio grins, wraps his arms around the blond’s waist and pulls him bodily into his lap. “That could be fun.”

His spirits lifting, Noctis turns expectantly to the last piece of the puzzle - Ignis, who has taken off his glasses and is cleaning the lenses with the hem of his shirt. “I suppose that would solve the first problem, but the question remains: where would we go?”

“Oh, oh! The arcade!” Prompto offers without a moment’s hesitation. “Noct and I used to go all the time after school, right buddy? Lots of couples go there, but everyone else is so caught up in gaming that they don’t even notice.” Glancing over his shoulder, he nearly bumps noses with Gladio in his excitement. “They even have a cafe with ramen!”

“Well, I’m sold.”

“Hold up,” Noct sighs, shaking his head. “I said  _ romantic _ , Prom. I love video games as much as the next guy, but….”

“Why not choose something we can all enjoy?” At long last, Ignis takes a seat at the edge of the mattress next to the others, one delicate hand coming to rest atop Noct’s thigh. “Dinner at the Via, for example, in one of their private booths.”

The four of them consider for a moment. It does seem like a reasonable plan - fine dining and flirting for the evening, and it would definitely count as a legitimate date. Noct is just about to seal the deal when Gladio slumps forward against Prompto and sighs. “Better scratch the Via. The King might not check, but I’ve seen my dad looking through the guest lists before. Security protocol, something like that.” 

In his lap, Prompto squirms. “But even if Clarus saw our names, he wouldn’t know we were on a  _ date  _ date, right?”

“If we’re in one of the private rooms? Usually reserved for diplomats and wealthy dudes with escorts?” Gladio looks from Prom to Ignis, and finally settles his deep amber gaze on Noct. “I’d rather avoid  _ that _ interrogation, if you guys don’t mind.”

“Fair enough. Back to the drawing board.” Noctis racks his brain as he stretches out on the bed. Within moments, Prompto has wriggled out of Gladio’s lap to snuggle up next to him, and even Ignis scoots closer to continue stroking his thigh through his jeans. It’s comfortable, warm, and it has him smiling against Prompto’s cheek. 

Apparently, it also gives Gladio an idea. A  _ wicked _ idea. “What about the Honey Bee?” 

Ignis shoots him a sharp look. “You can’t be serious.”

Noctis snorts. 

Prompto, confused, pushes himself up on his elbow and glances over his shoulder at the big guy. “What’s the Honey Bee?”

“It is...a rather tasteless establishment on the other side of town.”

That earns Iggy a pinch to the hip, and Gladio pulls his hand back grinning. “You only say that ‘cause you’ve never been there.”

“Have  _ you _ been there?” Blue eyes go wide as Noct sits up to regard his shield. Gladio merely shrugs. 

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“Eww!”

Prompto squirms so bad the whole bed shakes. “Guyssss, come on, tell me. What is it?”

“It’s a love hotel,” comes Gladio’s wolfish grin. Suddenly, he’s on his knees on the mattress, crawling up to his boyfriend’s bodies and planting one knee each between Noct’s and Prom’s parted thighs. “They got different rooms, see, with different themes.”

Directly under his piercing gaze, Prompto audibly swallows. 

“Costumes, if you want. And toys.  _ Fun  _ ones.”

The blond lets out a choked sound and rocks his hips ever so subtly against the massive quad pressing down against him. “L-like…big ones?”

“ _ Huge  _ ones.” Gladio strokes his fingers over one pale, freckled cheek, drawing his nails down to rake over Prompto’s lips until he’s nearly exploding with the effort of self-control. 

“Noct. Noct I wanna go there. Right now, come on.”

The prince blinks. Shakes his head and stifles a laugh. “Back off, Gladio, you’re torturing him.”

A toothy grin. “I’d like to try that out, too.”

“ _ O-ooooohh…!! _ ”

“Gentlemen, please.” Ignis adjusts his glasses, most likely to hide the fairly noticeably pink tint coloring his cheeks. “The point here it to  _ avoid _ a scandal, not create one of diplomatic proportions. If the Crown Prince of Lucis were to be caught walking into such a...a….”

“Kinky sex den.”

“Exactly,  _ that _ . It would be international news. I, for one, am against the risk.”

Another telling smirk from Gladio. “But you’re not against the sex.”

“Gladiolus. I am a voice of reason, not a prude.”

With those two staring hard at each other and Prompto still flushed and chewing his lip from his position under Gladio’s firm body, it’s up to Noct to make an executive decision. He pushes himself out from under a heavy thigh, slips off the bed, and claps his hands together. “Alright guys, I think I’ve got it.”

“Please say Honey Bee, please say Honey Bee.”

“Not Honey Bee.” Prompto’s hopeful grin falls into a pout. “At least not this time. Saturday morning, meet me at the boardwalk. Bring your bathing suits. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Aren’t you at least going tell us where we’re going?”

Noct smirks, leans down to press a kiss to Iggy’s cheek, feeling giddy at his own streak of genius.”No can do, that’d be ruining the surprise. You're just gonna have to trust me.”

“Heh. Spoken like a true prince.”

“And then after,” Prompto smiles shyly as he snakes his arms around Gladio’s shoulders and guides him down closer. “We go to the Honey Bee.”

\---------------------------

Ignis has to admit, Noct's really pulled through for them. Everything is perfect, everyone is having fun. It’s peaceful, romantic, and he’s been gifted a wonderful view of his boyfriend’s bodies as they move about the King’s boat in their swimsuits. 

“How’s lunch comin’, Specs?” 

As the prince strides over (his trunks hanging pleasantly low on his hips and swaying with every step), Ignis tears his gaze away to survey the grill. The fish - filleted and buttered - are turning a delicious-looking light brown color at the edges. “Nearly done. Would you like to taste test?”

“You bet.” Ignis pinches a piece of meat between his fingers, breaks it off and starts to hand it over. Thinks better and holds it up toward his boyfriend’s lips instead. “Smooth,”Noct smirks, and leans in to accept the offering. 

Iggy’s cheeks are warm. When Noct pulls back, slowly, he takes a moment to savor the fish before going in for a kiss instead. “It’s amazing,” he says, and Ignis nearly melts. 

“Hey, can I try some, too?” Prompto pops up next to them wearing a pair of long, blue swim shorts and a bright smile. Thinking to indulge him, Ignis starts to reach for another piece of fish - but is surprised when the blond’s lips suddenly close over his instead. Beside them, Noctis grins. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Prompto agrees when he pulls away from the kiss. “Amazing is right.”

Ignis wonders how in the heavens he got so lucky. 

From the other end of the boat, they hear Gladio hoot with excitement. “I got somethin’! Princess, get over here and help!”

Leaving Iggy to finish up the cooking, Noct and Prompto race hand-in-hand to where Gladio is perched, his feet on the edge of the boat, reeling in something at the end of his rod. From the way it’s bending in a clean arc and even his massive arms are straining with effort, it’s clear he’s hooked a big one. “Nice goin’, Gladio! Hang on!” 

Noct slips in between his boyfriend’s body and the railing, presses hard against his chest and grips his hands around the handle of the rod. Gladio’s voice is a low rumble in his ear. “You reel, I’ll hold ‘er steady.”

“Got it.”

Next to them, Prompto is ready with his camera. He documents everything, from the determined looks on their faces as they struggle against the fish, to the closeness of their bodies pressed flush together in their effort. At last, they manage to reel the thing close enough for Prom to get a shot of that, too - and he nearly screams. 

“Holy  _ shit _ , guys! It’s as big as Gladio!”

“Is it -  _ nggh _ \- as ugly as him, too?”

“ _ HEY!” _

Gladio yanks the rod and the massive fish comes flying into the boat. The three scramble out of the way as it flops and flounders, splashing water and flecks of seaweed everywhere. 

Ignis arrives just in time. He’s staring directly at the fish, a strange glint in his eye as he twirls a pair of knives between his deft fingers. “Anyone care for some sushi?”

There’s food. There’s beer. There’s laughter and swimming, and kisses exchanged well into the afternoon. Out on the north sea, the prince and his three lovers are free to enjoy their first date the way they’re meant to - as four dorks in love with one another, and with life. 

And if, after a few cases of beer and a particularly handsy wrestling match, Gladio manages to convince Ignis to let them try out the Honey Bee after all, well…. Noct certainly isn’t going to oppose a second date.

 


	2. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to take Gladio up on his invitation to the HoneyBee. But before they can get to the good stuff, Ignis suggests a little game to ease into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 6 of Chocobros Week 2017!   
> And a big shout out to CrossedQuills for inspiration with the game ;)

Contrary to Ignis’ expectations, the Honey Bee is hardly the run-down, seedy-looking motel often associated with such red light establishments. In fact, the building itself is quite warm and inviting; a dark stucco exterior with modern windows and a brightly-lit lobby behind a revolving door. It feels more like a high-class business hotel than anything else, albeit a little tacky with neon-pink signs and posters of scantily-clad Honeybee girls by the entrance. Now that they’ve arrived at the doorstep - all cleverly disguised in street clothes and hats - their trepidations about the place are fading. 

Especially Prompto, who is all-but vibrating with excitement as they step through the front door and into the lobby of the love hotel. 

“Oh em gee, check it out!” he hisses into Noct’s ear, tugging on his jacket sleeve with one hand while gesturing with the other. “They’ve got an arcade!” 

Of course that’s the first thing he notices. The prince looks to his left, past rows of nude statues and suggestive portraits lining the bright walls, to where Prompto is pointing. And sees that there is indeed a small room filled with claw machines, prize games, and even pinball. The mini-arcade seems almost out of place - until Noct realizes that the claw machine is filled with panties, the prizes are all sex toys and pornographic magazines, and the pinball is covered in images of naked women in less-than-subtle poses. 

Reality starts to sink in. He’s come here with his three boyfriends for a singular purpose.  _ Sex _ . There’s no other plan for the evening, no duties or responsibilities to keep them from enjoying their night together, all four of them. Ignis’ bag, he knows, contains more than enough of the necessities - condoms, towels, lots and lots of lube - and he suspects that Gladio and Prompto may have brought along some items of their own in their backpacks. 

That thought alone is enough to have his toes curling in his boots. 

“Come on, you can gawk later. Let’s get checked in first.” A heavy arm wraps around Noct’s shoulders and suddenly Gladio is leading him toward a tinted glass window to their right. There’s a person on the other side of the counter - Noct can’t tell much about them aside from a silhouette of short, spiky hair - but the voice is friendly enough when it greets them. 

“Welcome to the Honey Bee. What’s your pleasure this evening?”

Gladio steps up to the glass. “We’ve got a reservation. Name’s Dawnhammer.” 

“Ah, welcome back. Yes, here it is. The Royal Suite, party of four.”

There’s no hint of judgement, not even surprise when the clerk reads the words. The breath Noct was holding slowly escapes from between his lips, just as he senses Ignis relax at his side. 

At the window, Gladio is grinning. “That’s right. Can we get a menu, too?”

“Certainly.” In the narrow gap between the window and the countertop, a gloved hand pushes out first a key card, then a thin catalogue. “Your room is ready. Please proceed to the top floor.”

As they turn away from the window, Ignis smirks. “The  _ Royal Suite?” _

“A  _ menu?” _ Noct asks.

“ _ Dawnhammer?” _ Prompto tries not to laugh.

Gladio flashes his teeth at all three of them. “Yes, yes, and  _ hell yes _ . Here, Princess, take a look for yourself.” The elevator (brightly lit and with mirrors on the walls)  is already on the ground floor, and they step in together as Gladio passes the catalogue over to Noctis. On the cover is another picture of a girl in a fuzzy yellow bra and bee wings. Noct isn’t sure if she’s sexy or creepy, but he opens to the first page anyway - and nearly chokes. 

“What, what is it?” Prompto grabs his arm, trying to peer over his shoulder to get a look. Wide eyes land on the double-page spread of toys, costumes, and sensual massage oils, all available, according to the menu, for room service rental. Prompto squeaks (one of the dildos advertised on the page claims to be “challenge-sized”) and Noct quickly shoves the entire catalogue back at Gladio before the temperature in the elevator can raise any higher. 

“So,” the shield grins, smoothly passing the menu to Ignis who takes it without complaint. “See anything you like?” 

Noct doesn’t miss Prompto’s subtle nod. “You at least could have warned me. I was expecting a list of cocktails, not vibrators. Besides,” he said, lowering his voice a little and flushing. “I don’t know how to use half that stuff….”

“Dude.  _ Dude _ .” He feels familiar hands wrap around his waist, and suddenly Prompto’s smile is stretching just on the edge of his peripheral vision. “I could totally teach you.”

“Blondie’s got a kinky streak,” Gladio muses with a grin. Beside him, Ignis is thumbing through the catalogue, the only sign that it’s having any effect on him in the way his summer-green eyes are a shade darker than usual. 

“Perhaps it would be best to save this for later. I believe we have more than enough time to ease into things, don’t you agree?” No sooner have the words left his mouth than the elevator dings to announce their arrival to the Royal Suite, and any plans to  _ ease into _ anything fly out the window. 

The suite isn’t large, certainly not in comparison to Noct’s penthouse where they usually hang out, but it has a lounge area, a corner bar, a hallway that appears to lead to a jacuzzi room, and a bed in the center of it all. The bed is  _ massive _ , an obscenely wide half-moon covered in dark silk sheets and a colorful array of pillow, cushions, and throws. It’s large and comfortable-looking enough to easily fit the four of them, which is something even the prince can’t boast about. 

A streak of blond flies past Noct’s vision as Prompto runs, jumps, and dives for the bed. He hits the mattress with a flop, bounces once into the air - but by the time he crashed back down he’s already busy shucking off his unnecessary clothing. “My body is  _ sooo _ ready,” he grins, and tosses his boots to the floor. His belt follows in short order. “Aren’t you guys gonna join me?” 

“Bring it down a notch, playboy. Like Iggy said, we’ve got plenty of time.” Gladio grabs Prompto by the ankles, simultaneously dragging him to the edge of the mattress and pulling the breath from his lungs in a gasp. “Anyone want a drink? I’m making a drink.” 

They all end up with drinks, whether they asked for one or not. By the time Gladio returns from the bar across the room, Noct has joined Prompto on the bed and Ignis has settled into a chair next to them. Various cocktails distributed, Gladio plops down on the floor at the foot of the mattress and leans back between the prince’s thighs. 

“So. What now?” Noct takes a whiff of his drink, shudders, and casually sets it on the arm of Iggy’s chair. 

“Yeah,” Prom whines as he tugs uselessly at his shirt. “When do we get to the good stuff.”

Gladio opens his mouth, ready to spit out a comment about anticipation building the mood, but before he can speak Ignis is smiling and clearing his throat. “How about a game, gentlemen? Something...interesting, to start our evening off.” 

“What, like a drinking game?”

“Precisely.” Without missing a beat, Ignis reaches forward to stroke his knuckles over the chiseled, rough-shaven line of Gladio’s jaw, smirking when he feels the shield’s breath hitch in his throat. “And I have just the thing.”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Oh, oh! Spin the bottle!”

“Neither." Ignis leans back victorious in his chair. "We’ve all been dating for...five months, now? Six?” He looks to Noct, who immediately starts counting on his fingers. When he reaches five, he shrugs. “I’m sure we know each other very, very well by now, but I also imagine there maybe some secrets we’ve managed to keep hidden.”

Prompto’s face goes stark white. 

Gladio raises an eyebrow. “You mean…sex stuff?” 

“I do indeed mean ‘sex stuff,’ Gladio.”

Prompto lets out a shuddering sigh. 

Noct rolls his eyes. “Guys, you know I was a virgin before. Well, before Prom. But you know what I mean. There's literally nothing you don’t know about."

"I’m certain there are still plenty of secrets worth digging up.” When Iggy smiles at him, it’s one of  _ those _ smiles - calculating, expectant, dangerous. Noct is relieved when those too-wise eyes leave him to instead regard the group as a whole. “The game is ‘Never have I ever.’ I’m sure you’re familiar with the rules. One shot of your drink for every experience; when the first drink is finished, the game is over. Then, shall we get started?”

With a grin, Gladio raises his whiskey. “How about you start us off.”

“Very well.  _ Never have I ever _ ,” Iggy begins, drawing his gaze slowly across the faces of each of his boyfriends. “Referred to myself as ‘Dawnhammer.’”

“Aww, come on!” The others laugh as Gladio, casting Ignis a dark look, knocks back a burning shot and wipes his lips. “That was a low blow and you know it.”

“I suspect I’ll pay for it later.”

“What’s the deal with that nickname anyway?”

“‘Cause, blondie,” he whips around and grins at Prompto. “I can nail you ‘til the sun comes up.”

Ignis smoothly ignores the needy whine that fills the room as he gestures to his prince. “Noctis, it’s your turn.”

Noct swallows. He meets the three sets of eyes watching him and clears his throat. “O-okay. Well, I guess, uh.  _ Never have I ever... _ had sex in a love hotel before?” 

Again, Prompto’s sputtering laughter almost drowns out the sound of Gladio snarling back his second shot. “Alright,” he growls, lowering his finger at Noctis. “Just you wait until -- “

A soft but high-pitch sound cuts him off as the ice in Ignis’ glass clinks together. The brunette takes a long, telling sip. Then, to a room full of shocked silence, he brings his drink back down into his lap and favors them all with a barely-there smile. “...It’s Prompto’s turn, isn’t it?”

“R-right.” It takes effort, but the blond manages to peel his eyes away from deep emerald behind sharp lenses. “Yeah, okay. Let’s see. Things I haven’t done….” 

“This oughta be good.”

“ _ Never have I ever _ , um,  _ not _ used a condom.”

For the first time, Gladio hoots and slaps his thigh. “Hah! I’m safe!”

Above him, however, Noctis makes a sound low in his throat and casts a sidelong glance at Ignis. Together, they take a shot, the taste of which has the prince shuddering to his core. “O- _ kaay _ , okay,” he admits, pushing his drink away again. “It was just that one time. In the throne room.”

“As I recall, you were quite impatient.”

“ _ Yeah,  _ ‘cause my dad was having an audience that evening and -- ”

“We get it, it’s cool.” Gladio smirks and waves his hand in front of his face. “Can I go now?”

Three heads nod.

“Thanks.  _ Never have I ever _ had two dicks in my ass at once.”

Noctis’ eyes nearly bulge out of his head. Prompto grins wide. 

Next to them, Ignis takes another sip of his tonic. 

“...Specs?!”

“ _ Damn _ , Iggy.”

“I’m both appalled and  _ reeeally  _ jealous.”

“Come now, it’s nothing special. Just me, though? Hmm, we’ll have to fix that. Shouldn’t be difficult with the four of us. My turn?”

“H-huh. Oh. Right. Yeah.” It’s becoming increasingly difficult to keep their eyes off of Ignis - who is smiling as calmly as he hadn’t just admitted to being fucked by (at least) two guys at once -  _ before _ the special arrangement between the four of them. He also continues as if he doesn’t notice the way he’s being watched. 

“Now that we’ve reached the point of no return;  _ Never have I ever _ worn a cock ring.”

To very little surprise, Prompto is the only one to knock back a shot of his vodka juice. “Mm.You’re totes missing out, Igs. I can help you buy one in your size if you want.”

“That’s very generous of you, Prompto. Alright, Noct. I believe it’s your turn again.”

Sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed, Noctis can’t help but feel a bit overwhelmed. Compared to his boyfriends - who have evidently lived much more interesting lives than he’s been giving them credit for - his own experience seems so lacking. And he’s embarrassed by the fact that, no matter what he says, he’s now pretty sure the other three will have already done it. “Um.  _ Never have I ever….  _ I dunno, blown a stranger.”

As expected, three glasses tip back. At least Prompto has the decency to blush a little. “I-it was a long time ago, before you ever asked me out. Remember that night we went out clubbing after finals…?”

“And you disappeared in the bathroom for an hour?!”

A sheepish nod. “For the record, he was really hot.”

“Alright, blondie, hurry up.” Gladio flashes his teeth up at Prompto - is that a hint of jealousy Noct detects? - and nudges his knee with his elbow. “Make it a good one. Iggy’s almost out of his drink.”

“Wow. Okay, here goes.  _ Never have I ever _ done it in a bathtub. L-like, one that’s full of water,” he corrects quickly. This time when Ignis’ glass tips up, Gladio smirks and joins him. 

“That was a good night, Igs.”

“I do remember it quite fondly. Your hair was shorter then.”

“And you were just as hot as you are now.”

“Some things never change.”

Smiling brightly, Prompto leans forward at the edge of the bed until he’s close enough to sigh right into Gladio’s ear. “You two are so romantic. Y’know, I think there’s a jacuzzi in the other room….”

“Heh. Yeah, yeah, I’d be happy to fill that little fantasy of yours later.”  _ Hopefully not too much later _ . Gladio takes a quick survey of all of their drinks - he and Ignis are nearly finished, with Prompto a close third and Noctis...well. Only one of them has to drain their glass to end the game, right? “You guys ready for this one?  _ Never have I ever _ jerked it in the Regalia.”

“Oh, no.” 

“Guys, please don’t tell me….”

Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto all knock back a shot. For a moment, no one speaks. Then Gladio lets out a roar of laughter and Iggy is declared the official winner/loser of the game. 

Noct is still red-faced when deft fingers curl around the rim of his glass and pluck it from his grip. “Highness? Are you alright?” Green pools gaze right through him, and suddenly Noct’s throat feels bone dry.

“H-huh? Yeah, I mean. I’m cool.” 

“Sure you’re not jealous or anything?” Prompto is leaning closer to him now, too, his soft breath warm against the side of his neck. “‘Cause I think you’re perfect the way you are.”

Gladio, already settled between his thighs, turns around and smirks up at him comfortably from the edge of the mattress. “And that just means there’s still a lot for us to teach you. Speaking of which….”

“Woohoo!” comes Prompto’s excited voice near his ear. “Double dick time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter!


	3. The Honey Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the bros get to live out their fantasies at the one place in Insomnia where no one cares how wild they get.   
> The Honey Bee! It's a little old place where they can get together~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 7 of Chocobros Week! Free prompt day, I used it to write the filthiest filth I could imagine :) All three rounds of it.

**Round one**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bright, summer-blue eyes are locked on him. Watching him from under heavy lids and making his heart pound faster in his chest. “Prom,” comes the whispered plea, and his boyfriend moans softly at the sound of his name. 

“Noct.” The reply is mostly breath, and the second it leaves those perfect, pink lips, Prompto lets his eyes flutter closed. His focus, like Noct’s, is torn - and understandably so. The prince trails his gaze over Prompto’s shoulder, along the line of his spine to where the pale mounds of his ass are wiggling in the air at the edge of the bed. There, between them, he can just make out a set of dark eyelashes beneath finely trimmed eyebrows, the sharp bridge of a nose disappearing into the cleft. 

As if sensing his prince’s eyes on him, Ignis glances up without stopping in his ministrations. He might be smiling - his mouth is, of course, otherwise preoccupied - but he acknowledges Noct’s attention with a particularly filthy  _ slurp _ . It has the desired effect. Both Prompto and Noctis shiver, and the prince clenches his fingers in the dark tangle of hair in his own lap. 

“ _ Mmm _ .” The rough treatment has Gladio humming his appreciation around Noctis’ cock loud enough to send tremors racing through all of his boyfriends. One unfocused amber eye rolls up to meet him at the same time Gladio swallows his dick to the back of his throat, and Noctis nearly loses it right then.

“G-guys, fuck, I --!” With all three of them watching him, it’s a miracle the prince has even lasted this long. His hips buck up, a tell-tale warning sign, and it’s only Gladio’s sudden retreat that keeps him from busting his load in the preliminaries. 

His shield smirks. Massive muscles makes for a tempting offer as he stretches back on the large bed. “Not so fast, Princess,” he says in a sultry shade of gruff. “We’re not done here by a long shot.” 

“Y-yeah….” Noctis’ whine is drowned out by Prompto, who appears to be losing himself equally rapidly to the power of Iggy’s tongue. 

“Oooh, N-Noct, are you gonna,  _ mmm-ahh!! _ F-fuck Gladio or not?” His eyes, a feverish sapphire, are flicking between the two of them at a hungry pace. “I wanna w-wa _ aaaahh _ -tch.”

From the other side of the mattress, a couple of condoms and a small vial of lube are flung in their direction. Gladio grins and shoots Iggy a thumbs up. “Yeah, Noct. These two wanna watch you fuck me. You think you can handle that kinda pressure?” The teasing is all for show. Already, he’s popped the cap on the lube and is stroking his slick fingers between his own ass cheeks. “Whaddya say?”

“I say you better be good and ready for me,” Noct quips back. He, too, has already snatched up a condom and is rolling it on, fingers shaking only slightly in his excitement. He swats Gladio’s hand out of the way and turns him on his side, working a bit more lube into his tight-as-sin entrance before lining himself up. “Last chance.”

A feral grin from over a tattooed shoulder. “Fuckin’ shut up and do it.” 

It’s hard to tell who groans louder: Noct, as he pushes his cock slowly into molten heat; Gladio, who fists his fingers in the bedding and bites down on his bicep against the force of it; or Prompto, whose eyes have zeroed in on the point where flesh meets flesh, his own cock jolting wildly in sympathy, or envy. 

“O-ohh,  _ fuckthatshot _ ,” he whines in a single drawn-out breath. Even Ignis pulls away from the blond’s thoroughly eaten asshole and smiles in agreement. 

“Gladio is so beautiful when he’s full of cock, don’t you agree?” Another moan, and Prompto wiggles his suddenly empty ass for attention. 

“Y-yeah, he does.”

“Would you like to join him?” 

The blond shudders. Takes another long look at the ecstacy twisting Gladio’s face and gives a nod. “Yes, yes please -- “

Two fingers sliding a dollop of cold lube into him breaks his concentration. He hears the snap of the condom as Ignis rolls it on, then feels the weight of his hand gently guiding his upper body as far down onto the mattress as he can go. “Tell me if you need me to stop,” Ignis says, as he always does, before kissing Prompto’s hair and thrusting into him in one swift move. 

The bed is thankfully a sturdy one. Even the ferocity of the four of them pounding and grinding and crying out on top of it barely has the frame creaking. A good thing, to be sure, because Gladio has one hand latched onto the low headboard, the other reaching out to tangle in Prompto’s hair as Noct continues to drive into him. Deeper, faster, the prince is raising his leg now and fucking into him at a new angle, and the pleasure of it is overwhelming. 

“Prom,” he growls, eyes wavering as he tried to focus on the blond. “C’mere.”

“ _ Mm, mmmh, MM!” _ His bottom lip is pinched between his teeth and his face is bright red, his entire body rocking in time with Ignis’ powerful thrusts. Still, he manages to crawl forward enough to meet Gladio’s inviting lips. The kiss is more teeth and tongue and moans than anything else, but it’s the kind of contact they both crave.

Noctis is trembling. Gladio feels too tight and too hot and too perfect around him. His hips are moving on their own now, he’s lost control as he sinks deeper and deeper into him. “S-shit, Gladio…. I’m gonna…!”

There’s no resistance this time. Gladio tugs Prompto tighter against his mouth when Noct tenses, thrusts so hard into him that it leaves them both seeing stars. Their prince lets out a shuddering cry at the mercy of his orgasm, comes hard enough to knock the last of his breath from his lungs. And then, sliding out of tight heat, he collapses back onto the soft, waiting bed. It’s all he can do to muster the energy to snap off the condom before he’s gasping for air and staring at the ceiling. 

Prompto is the next to come. There was no holding back, really, once Ignis found that perfect spot inside him and began assaulting it with practiced ease. All it takes it a few quick strokes of his throbbing cock to undo him. With a cry he comes atop the tousled sheets, clinging to Gladio’s chest even as he clamps down hard on Iggy inside him. 

Gently, aware of his body’s sensitivity, Ignis withdraws from Prompto’s slick heat. “Are you alright?” A contented sigh is his response. “Would you like a rest?”

Gladio grins. “What he means to say is, move over and let me have a turn.” In Prompto’s post-climax state, it’s easy to shift him from one side of the bed to the other, laying him out next to the prince. The two immediately curl up against each other, arms and legs and noses bumping in their effort to get as close as possible. 

It’s cute, yes, but there’s not time to stare. 

Ignis has finished rolling on a new condom. Gladio crawls to the edge of the mattress to catch those expressive lips in a heated kiss before he asks, “How d’ya want me, sir?”

A flash of light in dark green pools. Though it’s been a while - longer than either would have liked - they both know this game well. “Turn around,” Ignis commands, his voice like sharp honey. “Spread yourself.” 

He does as he’s told. His ass is already slick and loose from Noct’s enthusiastic cock, and he can’t help but shudder as he pulls his cheeks apart wide. Ignis, one knee on the mattress now, wastes no time. 

His cock is hard and thick, filling Gladio to the brim and forcing his eyes to roll back in his head. The speed, the power with which they fuck  _ does _ have the bed creaking beneath them in protest, but the sounds are all-but drowned out by Gladio’s half-growled moans. Even Noct and Prompto, who are still cuddled together across from them, gulp at the intensity of it. 

“Gods…,” Noct muses, watching the way Ignis’ fingers curl around the base of the larger man’s throat. “That is….”

“...Fucking hot,” Prompto finishes for him. They exchange looks, then agree to watch the end of the show together. All the while, their fingertips trace lines of fire over each other’s bodies. 

 

**Round two**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Noct grumbles. It’s hard staying awake, and even harder to stay  _ standing _ \- especially when his knees still feel like jelly in post-orgasmic bliss. Still, he sees the logic in showering…. Just not the logic in why he couldn’t have taken a bath in the jacuzzi with Prom and Gladio. 

“Because,” Ignis reminds him as he lathers a dollop of shampoo in spiky black locks. “Jacuzzis are not meant for bathing. They are recreational, not practical.” 

“Do you always have an answer for everything?” Despite his glare, Noct’s retort is playful. It still earns him a swat on the hip, and then a second one when he lays his shampoo-covered head onto Iggy’s shoulder. “You love me,” he grins. Blushing, Ignis can’t deny it. 

Across the bathroom, watching them smile and cuddle and giggle through the glass paneling of the shower, Prompto sighs. “They are soooo sweet,” he observes, almost in complaint, and drapes himself across Gladio’s chest with a dramatic sigh. “Say something romantic to me.”

“Like what?”

The larger man leans back against the edge of the tub, both of his hands coming to rest behind his head. When the blond pouts up at him, he merely grins. “Okay, okay, sheesh. You want romantic? How about this: I wanna feel your ass in my lap and your nails digging into my back while I fuck you in this jacuzzi.”

Prompto smacks his chest - lightly, because he’s unable to hold back his own smirk - and shifts his position to straddle Gladio’s thigh under the bubbling water. “You are the  _ worst _ .”

“Like you don’t want it?”

“I never said that.” 

There’s probably a reply. Definitely, somewhere in the back of Gladio’s throat, but it comes out as a completely unintelligible groan instead. Prompto’s fingers have found his cock and are already latched onto the base of it. The blond strokes him once, twice, and smiles at the way the flesh hardens under his touch. “You want it, too.”

“I always want you.” 

A laugh, soft and airy, as Prompto speeds up his pumping. “See. Now  _ that’s _ romantic. You can do it when you try.”

“You’re a,  _ nnh _ , a real sap, y’know that?”

“And you,” Prompto grins, leaning forward to nip at the sharp, rough-shaven line of Gladio’s jaw. “Are a giant,  _ massive,  _ overgrown teddy bear.” With each word he squeezes his fingers ever so subtly around the throbbing girth of the shield’s cock, sending him tumbling into a series of deep groans and shudders against the edge of the tub. 

From the shower, the sounds have caught Ignis’ attention. “...That’s what I meant when I said jacuzzis are not for getting clean,” he sighs, and Noctis takes a peek over his shoulder. 

“Wow. Never a dull moment with those two.” 

“It seems...inadvisable in such heat.”

“...Wanna join ‘em?”

“Noctis, I -- “

But the prince is already switching off the water and tugging Iggy out of the shower after him. They reach the tub while Prompto is busy trailing his mouth down the curve of Gladio’s throat. He notices their approach, and pulls away from a faint hickey he’s been working on to flash them both a grin. “Welcome to the party.”

“This seat is,  _ nnhh _ , taken, though.” Gladio tugs Prompto a little closer to him, and even through the water they can see the way his hips buck up into his fist. 

Ignis chuckles. “I suppose we’ll make due.” It takes a bit of tactical work to fit all four of them comfortably in the jacuzzi, but once Noctis and Gladio aren’t bumping knees anymore, Prompto resumes his previous work. 

“Not just gonna sit there and watch the whole time, are ya?” 

As usual, Gladio’s words come off as a challenge to Noct, who takes the bait on the first catch. “Course not. We’re here to show you up.”

“We are?”

“Yeah, Specs, come on.” Despite their efforts to arrange the seating in the tub, Noct is already moving up and into Ignis’ lap. He glances to the side, taking in the exact position and posture of the other two, and mimics them exactly with his advisor. “Let me take care of you for once.”

The corners of Iggy’s mouth curve deliciously when his prince’s fingers stroke over his sensitive flesh. His expression alone is enough to show his appreciation, but he throws in a heady moan simply for effect. 

It works. Gladio raises an eyebrow and, not to be outdone, brings one hand arcing through the air to slap Prompto’s ass just beneath the surface of the water. The blond yelps and surges forward against Gladio’s chest. “G-Gladdy!” he gasps, not at all offended. Quite the opposite, really. His cheeks are as pink as the handprint on his rear as he rubs his own hardness against washboard abs. “ _ Oooh…. _ ”

_ Top that,  _ Gladio thinks to himself, eyes locked on Ignis. His hand is already back on Prompto’s ass, grabbing and kneading at supple flesh even as the blond mewls at the touch. 

It’s impressive, Ignis smirks, but anyone can get Prompto hot with a little rough handling. What takes real skill is pulling those kinds of sounds from  _ a prince.  _

“Forgive me, Highness,” he purrs into the side of Noct’s neck, before drawing his hand back and bringing it down hard across both of his ass cheeks. 

“ _ A-aah!! F-fuck, Iggyyyyy! _ ” Noct groans as he clutches broad shoulders. His entire body trembles in the aftermath of the well-delivered smack, and his cock twitches visibly to life between them. “W-what was that for…?”

“Show off.” Turning his attention back to Prompto, Gladio pulls him into a fierce kiss. “Time to turn up the heat.” 

“I’m already sweating.” The laugh that follows turns gradually into a low moan. Two thick fingers have found their way to Prompto’s hole and are already easing their way inside. Stretched and loosened from their earlier activities in the night, it doesn’t take much to spread them both in past the first knuckle. Hot water rushes in with them and has Prompto practically panting with need in an instant. 

This time, it’s Noct who decides to keep up their little competition. He smiles as he presses his lips to Iggy’s, gently guides his hand - the same one that spanked him - once again to his back side. “Please, Igs,” is all he has to say, before equally skilled fingers are sliding into him, as well. Noct lets out a moan at the same time as Prompto, and both of them rock back for more. 

Prompto, however, is both less patient and more desperate for cock than his prince. Before Gladio has even finished pushing a third finger into him, he’s turning around, locking his legs on either side of Gladio’s thighs, and rolling back to grind his ass against that enormous dick. “Take a break, big guy,” he winks over his shoulder. 

Ignis’ focus is torn. On one hand (literally), he’s got his beloved prince moaning and clenching around his fingers and the heat spreading through both of them. On the other, there’s Prompto’s face as he sits back onto Gladio’s cock, his eyes going wide and mouth falling open in bliss. And he understands, because he knows how it feels to have Gladio inside him, how impressive and mind-blowing the weight of it can be, thrusting deep and hard and true and…. 

By the time he notices his fingers have stopped moving, his throat is bone dry and Noctis is starting to squirm. “Iggy,” he groans, and wraps his own hand around the older man’s wrist. “Just...let me do it.” For once, Ignis is helpless as his prince moves out of his lap and turns around, once again mimicking Prompto’s position. They need several tries - Noct is still tight and Ignis is too distracted to be of much use - but eventually he’s got the angle right and gasps as he feels the head of Iggy’s cock pushes into him. 

It becomes a battle of endurance. Both Gladio and Ignis are speechless, breathless, unable to move or think as they’re both ridden right out of their minds. At some point during the act, Prompto’s hand snakes out and finds Noct’s, twines their fingers together and holds on tight. The prince looks up at him with his eyes at half mast and his lips parted. 

“Love you,” he moans, and all three of his boyfriends shiver in response.  

 

**Round three**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As the only one not otherwise preoccupied when the bell rings, it’s up to Prompto to go receive their delivery. Luckily for them, room service is available at the Honey Bee at all hours of the night. So even though they’ve completely lost track of time, he was still able to order a few of the things off the menu that had first caught his eye. Including, for example, the deluxe “Chocobo Racer” vibrator and a Behemoth series dildo that promised to be “challenge-sized.” 

The items had been placed in a cubby door near in the entrance hall, which could be accessed discreetly without even having to leave the room. They had also been delivered in a handy tote bag, which he slings over his shoulder as he goes bounding back to the others. 

“Hey, guys! Wanna check out the rad stuff I ordered?” 

The responses are fleeting. Ignis shushes him with a finger, his gaze never leaving the sleeping form of Noctis curled up in his lap on the sofa. Gladio, it seems, hasn’t even heard him as he’s busy flipping through the absurd amount of porn channels on their room’s TV. Nothing’s caught his eye yet, but he’s determined not to give up the search. 

“Guys?” Chest deflating, Prompto walks over to the bed by himself and dumps the toys out onto the sheets.  _ Jerks _ , he thinks to himself, and runs his fingers along the length of the yellow vibrator.  _ They’re the ones missing out _ . Still pouting, he strips off his underwear and settles down alone in the fluffiest pillow he can find. 

He weighs a few of the toys in his hands before finally making his choice. A light purple ‘massager’ which seems like a good way to start - it isn’t too thick, but what is lacks in girth it makes up for in size and function. A quick flip of the switch starts the head revolving, and Prompto giggles at the thought. Yeah, he’s got some lube and he’ll get to that in a moment. But first…. 

The moan is low and heady. Gladio can hear it even over the sound of the TV and he quirks an eyebrow as he glances around. Noct sleeping, check. Ignis gazing adoringly at Noct, check. Prompto being dumb somewhere…? Hm. That’s weird. Where’s Prompto? 

Then he hears it again. Another needy moan that has his ears pricking up and his dick stirring to life in his briefs. Shutting off the TV, he gets to his feet and pads over to the bedroom…where his throat goes dry in an instant. 

Prompto is spread out on the massive bed, his thighs out to either side and his fingers slowly stroking his cock. That in itself is quite a tempting sight, but what catches Gladio’s attention even more is the dildo he’s got sliding between his lips. It’s kinda puny, he thinks, and the color is all wrong. But what Prompto is doing to it…. 

“Hey, kid,” he calls out as casually as he can manage. Blue eyes hazed over with lust turn unfocused to watch him. “You, uh. Need some help with that?”

There’s a rebellious note in Prompto’s gaze that he’s never seen before. He thinks he likes it, especially considering the way the blond has only  _ doubled  _ his efforts since he walked in the room. “Is that a ‘no’ then, or can I stay?” 

Prom considers for a moment. Pops the silicone cock out of his mouth and drops his thighs open a fraction of an inch wider. “If you’re gonna be nice to me.”

A dangerous grin, wide and dark. “Ohh, you have no idea, baby.”

Settling on the edge of the mattress, Gladio is content for the moment to merely watch as Prompto puts on a real show. Those doey blue eyes regard him from under heavy lashes, and he takes the dildo into his mouth deeper and deeper with each pass. Moans around it as if he were slicking up Gladio’s cock instead, and squeezes his fingers tighter around the base of his cock. 

“Prompto….” Gladio is rubbing himself now through his boxers. He, too, is having no trouble imagining Prompto’s lips lavishing him like that, or pushing himself further between those soft lips. Experience has taught him that the blond is an expert when it comes to giving head. And for the first time in his life he’s finding himself jealous of a piece of plastic. 

“What’s goin’ on in here?” The voice belongs to the prince. He’s rubbing sleep from his eyes and hanging in the doorway, with Ignis close at his back. “Are you two  _ seriously _ at it again?”

“Hey, he started it,” Gladio smirks. Now that the other two have joined, he takes the opportunity to edge closer to Prompto’s side of the bed. 

“Can’t leave you alone for a moment, can we?” But Iggy’s smile belies his annoyance as he strides into the room and picks up one of the toys. “Ah, the  _ Chocobo Racer _ . I’ve heard this one is quite the  _ wild ride _ .”

“...Can you not do that while I’m tryna get my dick wet?”

“Do what, Gladio?” Green eyes flash with amusement. “Have I _ ruffled your feathers _ ?”

The dildo once again leaves Prompto’s lips with a pop. “ _ Hah! _ Good one, Igs!” A firm smack to the back of his thigh has him whining a moment later. Shooting Gladio a glare (yeah, he’s  _ really _ starting to like when Prom plays hardball), he sucks the plastic cock back into his mouth.

“Is this the one you were talking about the other day, Prom?” Noct points to the massive, heavy-looking monstrosity of a dildo near the foot of the bed. It’s narrow at the tip and increasingly large toward the base, where the shaft flares out into a rounded bulb. “The ‘challenge-sized’ something or other?”

“It’s called a Dread Behemoth. Doesn’t it look like fun?”

“It looks like it would  _ hurt _ .”

“Not if you’re careful.” This time when Gladio gestures for Prompto to put the dildo back in his mouth, the blond huffs and smacks him on the arm with it. “And  _ you’d  _ better be careful or I’m not letting you help at all.”

Gladio pulls back, looking almost wounded but for the desire darkening his amber eyes. 

“Never used one of these before,” Noct continues as if he hasn’t noticed the way his shield’s been snapped into place. “Not even sure how to start.”

“I can teach ya, buddy.” Prom sits up a little more in the pillows and licks his lips. “If you want.”

“...Yeah. That’d be cool.” Somehow he manages to hide the excitement pulsing anew under his skin. His playful boyfriend gestures him onto the bed with a single finger, then hands him the dildo he was sucking on mere moments before. 

“I’ll tell you everything you need to know. Why don’t you get Iggy all prepped and ready for you?”

Deep blue eyes blink in surprise. Noct looks from Prompto to Ignis, then back to Prom. “N-not you?”

“I’ve got bigger fish to fry. Right, Gladdy?” At the sound of his name, Gladio perks up very much like a puppy. Prompto’s smile is warm, adoring. “Think you can give me a hand with that Behemoth?”

 

“A little more lube.”

“L-like this?”

“Not too much, but…. Yeah, that’s good.” 

“You sure this is going to work?”

“Trust me, bro. Iggy can take it.”

There’s a chuckle from the other side of the pillows, where Ignis is lounging comfortably with his arms folded under his chin. “I appreciate the show of faith, Prompto.”

“Anytime, dude. Now, pick up the yellow one first.”

Noctis looks unconvinced as he wraps his slick fingers around the base of the  _ Chocobo Racer _ . It isn’t large, but there are a couple of switches on the bottom that he isn’t sure he’s ready to fiddle around with. “And I just...put it in?”

Prompto scoffs. “Uh,  _ no?!  _ Would you just shove your dick in someone without warning? Gladio, do not answer that. Come on, you’ve got to ease it in there - think  _ gentleman _ .”

“Y-yeah, got it.” Swallowing, Noctis peers at the back of Ignis’ head, gauging his signs, before carefully placing the tip of the toy at his entrance. “You okay, Specky?”

“Ready when you are, Highne- _ eeess _ s.”

“Mmm. So sweet,” Prompto hums for perhaps the third time that night. It earns him a swift pinch to the ass, but before he can whip around and chew Gladio’s head off, the larger man is smoothing it over with a kiss. 

“I can be a gentleman, too, y’know,” he says, his breath hot against the blond’s flesh. Almost as hot as the three fingers he’s sliding in and out of his ass, slow and leisurely, in no rush for a change. “You deserve a little romance sometimes, too.”

The praise, however fleeting, has Prompto’s cheeks flushing a healthy shade of pink. “Do you...really think so?”

“Mmhmm. I’m crazy about you, kid. We all are.” Blue eyes flutter, his breath quickens. “I know I tease you a lot but. Well, that’s ‘cause I love you too much.”

An audible swallow, and suddenly Prompto is rolling back onto those fingers with renewed vigor. “T-that...doesn’t make any s-sense….”

“What I mean is,” Gladio tries again, clearing his throat a little. “If I think too hard about it, I get all tongue-twisted. Er,  _ tied _ . I sound like a lovesick fool and…. I don’t want any of you guys to think I’m a sap or nothin’, y’know.”

“Gladdy….” Glancing over his shoulder, Prompto flashes such a bright smile that Gladio momentarily forgets that he’s got three fingers buried to the knuckle in him. “I know you’re a sap and I love that about you. Now stop ruining the mood, and pound my ass with that giant dildo.”

With Prompto distracted, the task of teaching Noct how to make sufficient use of his toy has fallen to Ignis. Just as well, he thinks, considering the thing is in  _ his _ body and he ought to be the one calling the shots anyway. He hums as Noct turns the vibrator’s speed up another notch, lets his forehead come to rest on his arms as he revels in the increased sensations. “Good, Highness. Very good.”

“Do you like that?” comes Noct’s genuinely curious question. Iggy nods. “Should I try the other switch?”

“Are there two? By all means, then. Let’s see what this thing can really do.”

There’s a pause. The vibrations come to a stop as power is shifted, and then something completely new is happening. Ignis’ eyes go wide. “ _ Oh!” _

“What? What is it?”

“It’s, erm.  _ Moving _ .”

“Moving? What d’you…?” But how can Ignis properly describe it? The whole length of the toy is shifting inside him, bucking as both the head and the shaft bob in different directions. Very much, he nearly laughs, like a chocobo at full gallop. 

“Can it...go any faster?”

A faint  _ click _ behind him and the intensity doubles. Ignis groans as he buries his face in his elbow, grinds his hips very unprofessionally into the mattress. “ _ Astrals above.” _

“Igs…. Ignis? I...wanna see your face.” It’s strange, trying to maneuver around while his limbs feel like jelly beneath him, but at last Ignis is able to collapse into his back. Above him, Noct is watching close, pale cheeks flushed and pupils utterly blown. “You’re so beautiful, Iggy.”

“Highness….” He groans again - that damned toy is gyrating  _ right _ against his prostate - and spreads his legs wide. “I’m flattered.”

“Can you take more?”

“Absolutely.”

He  _ almost _ regrets that answer. A second later and the vibrations are back, too, sending a jolt through him to match the pounding of his heart. As if that isn’t enough, Noctis decides to get adventurous. Without being instructed, he grips the base of the toy and begins to wiggle it around, tugging slightly and then pushing it all the way back in. 

Ignis is two seconds away from losing his mind. 

“Noctis!” Another thrust, this time dead-on to his prostate, sending stars shooting across his vision and his fingers clenching in the sheets. “Noct, wait!” 

But his prince can’t stop now, anymore than he can. Those deep, boundless eyes are still watching him, unblinking, as he fucks the toy into him once again. And with a surprised cry Ignis comes. Spurts white hot ropes onto his stomach and chest as his hips buck off the mattress. His cock, untouched, twitches and falls with a wet slap onto his skin. 

“...Woah.”

“I….”

“Did you just…?”

“...Yes.”

“But you didn’t even…?”

“No.”

“Holy fuck.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything and -- “

“No, I mean  _ holy fuck _ , look at that!”

Lazily, Ignis follows the direction of Noct’s finger to the other side of the bed where…. Oh. OH. 

Prompto’s face is deep red. His fingers are twisting in the sheets, and his teeth are clamped down the pillow across which he’s been spread. At his back, Gladio is drenched in sweat, teeth gritted as he works in another half inch of the massive dildo. 

“How ya holdin’ up, kid?” 

“ _ F-ffuuuckk!” _

“Just a little more, you can do it.” 

From where Noct is standing, a ‘little more’ seems like a whole hellova lot. But he supposes that speaks volumes about how much Prompto has already taken inside him, as well as how much effort Gladio’s been putting in. And, considering the size of the mess staining the sheets between Prompto’s knees, it’s evident that he’s already come  _ at least  _ once. 

The sight alone is overwhelming. 

“God _ damn _ , you look good like this, babe” Gladio is saying, his lips moving out of habit as he focuses on his work. “Your ass is so stuffed,  _ fuck _ , must be so tight in there.”

“ _ G-Gladdy…! Aaaah!!” _

“I could leave you just like this.”

“ _ Mmm!!! N-no, ngh!” _

“Spread and hot and wet for me.”

“ _ MmmMM!” _

“Covered in come and begging for more.”

“ _ GLADIO!” _ A veritable scream rips through Prompto as he comes yet again. There are tears in his eyes, his body is trembling with overstimulation, and if not for the hands gripping the dildo and holding him up, he looks about ready to pass out on the bed. 

“Hey, dude, you okay?” Worry surges through the prince. He leans forward to brush a few sweat-matted strands of yellow hair from Prompto’s face. “Need a break?”

“Or a change of scenery?” Gladio shouldn’t really remove the dildo - after all, Prompto hasn’t used their safeword and he knows he can still take more - but Noct seems to be concerned. And anyway, there’s still one more thing he wants to try before they have to leave this place and go back to their usual, busy schedules. 

Carefully, holding Prom’s hips in place, he draws the full length of the massive toy out of his ass. Stares for a moment in wonder at the impressive size of the gaping hole left behind, before tossing the thing to the floor (apologies to the room below). With Noctis’ help, they roll Prompto over and lay him out on his back atop the cool sheets. 

“Did I do good?” he asks Gladio with a dreamy smile. 

“Yeah, you did amazing.”

“Did I take the knot?”

“Sure did.” Gladio kisses his brow. “Almost the whole thing. You’re a real champ.”

“Mmm. Will you fuck me now?”

Another kiss, lower, to the corner of his mouth. “You bet, baby. And Noct is gonna help me. Would you like that?” 

Hazy blue eyes turn up to his prince and Prompto’s smile widens. “Yes.”

Noctis isn’t sure how he got roped into this, but when Gladio pushes a condom into his palm and nips at the rim of his ear, how can he refuse? They position Prom at the edge of the mattress, each holding one knee apiece, and watch in awe as the blond’s ass swallows them both up. Ignis, too, eventually makes his way over to the. With the vibrator still whirring within him, he ducks his head and takes Prompto’s sensitive cock between his lips, sucking him straight into oblivion. 

 

Finally, each one of them exhausted, sated, and a little bit wiser about the world, the four settle down on the (relatively) clean side of the bed for much-needed rest. Noct thinks, just before he drifts off with his nose buried in dark brown locks, that they’re going to have to come back to the Honey Bee again next year. Maybe on their anniversary, or at least for his birthday. 

Smiling at the thought, he snuggles closer to his three boyfriends - his three  _ lovers _ \- and at last gives in to sleep. 

 


End file.
